


Sugar Boy

by darknessslayer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessslayer/pseuds/darknessslayer
Summary: When the Ouran High Host Club travel to Paris to try the city's best bakery, an unexpected development causes a club member to become akumatized. When the lucky charm tells Ladybug to call on an ally, which host club member will she pick?





	Sugar Boy

**Sugar Boy**

  
“Is your passport up to date” a bespectacled man asked as doors slowly creaked open.

  
“Hello to you to Kyoya-Senpai,” a voice flat said. “I am not sure to be honest. I will have to ask my dad. He is the one who is holding on to it.”

  
“That’s okay Haruhi,” Kyoya opened his laptop. “I’ll just shoot Ranka an email to check for me.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Haruhi placed her bag on a nearby table, “why are you asking about my passport?”

  
Kyoya readjusted his glasses but didn’t answer the question. Instead his fingers started to quickly waltz across the keyboard. Haruhi let out a sigh and sat down next to her bag. She was used to the hot and cold treatment she received from him. This was nothing new. In fact, his silence spoke volumes. She knew him long enough to know that if he didn’t answer, or even hint at an answer, the president must want to make a huge announcement.

  
Haruhi open her bad and pulled out her books. Even though the club was on a temporary hiatus, due to unforeseen issues arising, she found herself coming to the club room everyday regardless. The other club members seem to auto pilot to the room as well. One by one each host member has shown up to the Number 3 Music Room. Outside of basic greetings, each group kept to themselves, doing their own thing. Mitsukuni was eating a snack at the table, being adoringly watched on by Takashi. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were playing some sort of handheld game together. Finally, Kyoya was messing around on his laptop and tablet. How was he able to use both at the same time?

  
“The Host Club is going to France!” Tamaki announced as the doors to the music room swung open in a blizzard of red rose petals. Rose petals that Haruhi would probably have to clean up “Tell them what that means Mommy!"

  
“It means,” Kyoya tried to hide the frustration that came with the nickname, “the Host Club is going to France. This will be a perfect time to take some pictures for some new photo books and other merchandise.”

  
“Not only that!” Tamaki grinned. He pulled out a magazine and proudly displayed it in front of himself. The cover and several pages were carefully folded back.

  
“The Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie,” Hikaru read.

  
“Never even heard of it.” Kaoru shrugged.

  
“Oh wow, Tama-Chan!” Mitsukuni cheered and Takashi smirked. “That is the best bakery in all of Paris. I always wanted to try it out. I heard their cakes and sweets are delicious, but they’re very hard to get here.”

  
“That is very true,” Kyoya said. “They’re a family owned bakery. That is probably what makes their products so delicious. However, since they are _family own_ , there is a good chance they don’t have the staff, the ability, or anything else necessary to serve an international clientele.”

  
“They probably don’t want to either,” Haruhi chimed in. "Most family owned places prefer to have their established regulars and expand their business locally."

  
“Don't think I didn't consider that factor,” Kyoya responded. “Regardless, we are going to visit in hopes of setting up some sort of business with them. At the very least, we will purchase a lot in bulk to bring back to use as snacks here in the club.”

  
“Since this is an official club trip,” Tamaki side hugged Haruhi, “you cannot refuse to come.”

  
“I don’t think this a good idea,” Haruhi said. “Plus judging by the look Kyoya-senpai is giving me, this trip will be added to my debt.”

  
“I just want to use this opportunity to share this experience with my daughter,” Tamaki sobbed.

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
“Good morning Mom,” Marinette greeted as she came down the stairs. “I’m running late for school so I don’t have time for breakfast.”

  
“Oh Marinette wait,” her mother called out. “I need to talk to you right away. It is really important.”

  
“What is it mom?”

  
“We are having some important guests from Japan coming tomorrow morning. So we are going to need extra help in the bakery tonight. So come home quickly after school today. Maybe bring a friend or two to help out if they’re able to.”

  
“Sure thing,” Marinette nodded. “I’ll ask Ayla. She will probably bring Nino. He would probably bring Adrien.” A smile spread across her face.

  
“Now go, or you’ll be late for school!”

  
“Oh right! Goodbye mom!” With a quick hug, Marinette ran out the door.

“I don’t think you should invite Adrien to help out tonight,” a voice advised as the bag opened. “I know you love him and all but I don’t think it is a good idea.”

  
“How can you say that Tikki?” Marinette looked both ways before crossing the street. “This will be the perfect time to spend time together and get to know each other.”

  
“Well these guests that are coming sound super important, especially if your mom is asking you to help out AND bring in extra help.”

  
“Yes, and I bet Adrien will be happy to help out. He is such a kind boy,” she wishfully sighed.

  
“I agree, but that not what I am saying.” Tikki’s voice became sterner. “You know how you get when he is around, barely able to get words out most of the time and very clumsy. When you add that with your normal clumsiness, that is a recipe for a disaster.”

  
“I know Tikki,” Marinette started up the steps, “but I can’t pass up this opportunity.”

“What opportunity are you talking about girl?” Ayla appeared at her side and wrapped her arm around her friend. “You aren’t keeping another secret from me are you?”

  
“What? No! I would never!” Marinette stuck out her tongue. Ayla gently nudged her friend. “It is just a chance to see Adrien, but I don’t know if I should take it.”

  
Marinette quickly told Ayla about helping out at her family’s bakery after school in preparation for the mysterious guests who were coming in. She even explained her internal struggle of inviting Adrien and how he might affect her work performance. Ayla was happy to lend an ear and even happy to help out. Unbeknownst to her, she sided with Tikki. This was too important to mess up with her clumsiness. Everyone knew how legendary it was and planned around it. Her parents would be okay with it, but Marinette would always blame herself if she somehow mess this up for them.

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
“Which way to the bakery?” Tamaki asked leading the group. “There are so many people here and it is hard to see some of the signs.”

  
“Well this is peak travel season Tamaki-Senpai,” Haruhi pointed out.

  
“There wasn’t much we could do you know Haru-chan,” Mitsukini pouted. “We can’t control when the school has its holiday breaks.”

  
“Trust me,” Kyoya sighed. “I have tried countless times and methods.”

  
“This way,” Takashi ordered.

  
The hosts walked down busy street after busy street. The sun shined down on the group causing them to glisten with sweat. The droplets’ sparkle caused people who passed by them to take another look. Some people even stopped by to take in the scenery and even snap a secret picture or two. With each head turn as they looked for street names caused murmurs in the crowds. The host moved with such grace and motion that it looked like they were posing, each moment a perfect photo opportunity.

  
“This is so annoying,” Hikaru sighed. “Why don’t we use the GPS on our phones?”

  
“I’ve tried,” Kaoru shrugged. “It only shows a radius. The streets are too condensed and crowded to pinpoint an exactly location.”

  
“I’ll call and ask for directions,”Kyoya said, “if it’ll put everyone’s minds at ease.”

  
“So boss what’s the plan?” Hikaru asked.

  
“Well, it’s simple really.” Tamaki said. “We sample their food. If we like it, we check to see if they do bulk order to take back to the club. If not, maybe get some recipes and have our personal chefs and bakers make them.”

  
“So we are going to ask them nicely,” pointed out Kaoru, “but if they don’t cooperate shake them down until we get our way? Gotta say boss, this is ruthless even for you.”

  
“It’s not like that,” Tamaki defended.

  
“Wow Senpai,” Haruhi sighed. “You plan to ruin a small business if you don’t get your way? You rich folks sure are heartless.”

  
“Et tu Haruhi?”

  
“Tama-chan is a bad man,” Mitsukini pouted.

  
“If I may interrupt for a moment,” Kyoya said, “I got the directions. Apparently they’re hard to find at first for everyone. We are actually pretty close. Follow me.”

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
“I just got off the phone with one of our guess,” Sabine grabbed everyone’s attention. “They got a little lost they will be here soon.”

  
“It’s show time people!” Tom placed a several trays on a table near the counter. “Marinette grabbed the rest of the special treats and place them in the glass cabinet near the register.”

  
“Sure thing dad,” Marinette quickly left.

  
“Ayla, help me set everything on this table.”

  
“On it Mr. Dupain,” Ayla rushed to the table and began to set everything up in nice display area. She made sure to put out extra plates and utensils since they weren’t told an exact number of people who were coming.”

  
As on cute the door swung open in gust of wind and blood red rose petals. The silhouette of seven figures stood in the door way. There were all handsome, modelesque teenage boys. Upon entering the bakery, they noticed that there was a collection of glass display cabinets, albeit they were temporarily empty. On top of the cabinets ready to sell breads and small treats were available. A cast-iron oven could be seen in the back along with various sacks.

  
“Welcome to the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie,” Sabine greeted with a warm smile. “We are almost ready for your visit. A couple of things are almost finished baking.”

  
“Good afternoon,” Kyoya greeted back. “I am the Vice President of the Ouran High School Host Club, Kyoya Ootori. The tall blond boy is our president, Tamaki Suho.”

  
“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Sabine said. “I am Sabine Cheng, one of the Co-Owners of this bakery. The tall man in the back by the stove is my husband and the other Co-Owner Tom Dupain. The girl who is setting up the tasting table is our daughter’s friend Ayla. Our daughter Marinette is grabbing a few things and will join us shortly.”

  
“What bring a lovely young maiden like you to a place like this? Allow me to be your prince who rescues you and make you my princess,” Tamaki kiss Ayla’s hand.

  
“Wow you are the smooth talker aren’t you,” Ayla giggle as she point to his forehead and playfully pushed him back. “I’m afraid I am spoken for. Beside, this princess can rescue herself.”

  
“Wow King, you been shot down,” Kaoru laughed. “Bet you never saw that coming.”

  
“How about you,” Takami smiled as he winked at the girl who just entered the room. “Care to be my princess?”

  
“Er. Ugh. Muh.” The words could not escape Marinette as the tray slammed against the ground. “Oh no!”

  
“That okay Marinette,” Tom laughed. “I made extra. Go grab some one and be a little more careful.”

  
“You can add those to our tab,” Kyota matter of factly said.

  
“Oh it is quite alright,” Sabine tried to wave him off. “Our daughter is a little clumsy so accidents like this happen with some regularity.”

  
“Still,” he responded. “Our president caught her off guard, so please charge us for them.”

  
“Strike two King,” Hikaru whispered in Tamaki’s ear.

  
Marinette arrived with another tray of cakes, desserts, and other confectioneries. Ayla cut various pieces of sweets and strategically placed them along the plate. Each plate looked strictly identical. Tom started explaining a little about the dessert and inspiration behind it each time they moved to a different treat.

  
“OUCH!” Mitsukuni exclaimed. He pulled the fork out along with the piece of dessert he was eating. “My tooth hurt.”

  
“Have you been brushing?” Takashi’s eyes narrowed.

  
“Yes,” eyes watered.

  
“Mitsukuni!” Takashi voice was deep.

  
“Why don’t you believe me?” Mitsukuni ran out of the bakery.

  
“Oh that poor boy,” Sabine said. “Does he have a cavity? I know Tom makes that one particularly sweet. We can adjust the sweetness based on the customer’s needs.”

  
“This has happened once before,” Haruhi said. “I’ll go check on him.”

  
“I’ll go,” Takashi followed.

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
“Denied sweets, especially on official club business, the bitterness is perfect prey for my akuma,” a window opened causing a flock of butterflies to scatter in the sunlight. “Fly away my little akuma and blacken his heart.”

  
A black butterfly with purple veins glided out of the window and flapped gently in the sky. It passed several famous Parisian landmarks and ended up in a park that was nearby the bakery. A short blond hair boy was sobbing under a tree. With a quick touch, the butterfly disappeared.

  
_“Sugar Boy, I am Hawkmoth!”_ a voice introduced himself. _“Denied sweets from those who call themselves your friends, how deplorable. I am giving you the ability to turn anything you touch into the sweet treat of your choice. All I ask for you is to bring me the miraculous of Ladybuy and Chat Noir.”_

  
“Sounds delicious,” a black aura consumed the boy.

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
“What’s taking Mori-Senpai so long?” Haruhi checked her watch. “He should have been back with Honey-Senpai by now.”

  
“It is unusual for him to not check in,” Tamaki mentioned.

  
“Do you need to go find your friend?” Sabine asked.

  
“We can postpone the tasting and help you look,” Tom said.

  
“That is very nice of you to offer,” Kyoya adjusted his glasses. “Tamaki and I will finish the tasting the rest of the members will go out and look for them.”

  
“No need to look for them,” Hikaru opened the door. “Come check this out!”

  
Everyone in the bakery in rushed to the door and nearby window. With a quick glance out the open door and window pane something shocked the host members. Standing in a frozen state was their fellow club member Takashi. He was green in color, almost the same hue as Jell-O.

  
“Is he captured in gelatin?” Tamaki gasped.

  
“No,” Haruhi said. “It looks like he was turned into it.”

  
“Is it bad that this gave me the idea to sell Host Club Member shaped jelly candy?” Kaoru asked to lighten up the situation.

  
“Marinette,” Ayla nudged. “Can you go grab my phone for me? I need to record this for the Lady Blog, but I think I left my phone in your room.”

  
“Oh, I’ll run up and see,” Marinette winked as she left the group.

  
“Guys, it’s not just Mori-Senpai,” Hikaru pointed. “Everything is made of candy!”

  
Eyes darted around the outside area of the bakery. Everything looked like it was out a popular children’s board game. If you a child, there is a good chance a witch will come out of a building to try to capture you, fatten you up, and eat you. A shadowy figure darted around the area.

  
“Takashi wouldn’t let me have sweets,” the shadow laughed. “So I turned him into one! You guys also denied me, so your next.”

  
The shadowy figured leapt out, arm extended, trying to touch the hosts. The boys were able to move out of the way just in time to avoid being touched. Now out in the open the figure was still the same size as Mitsukuni. However, it seems that the boy’s skin was a deep pink in hue. He had rose pink hair with long, pink rabbit-like ears poking out. A skin tight hero-like outfit with hints of blue around the chest and leg area was donned by the boy.

  
“I am Sugar Boy!” Sugar Boy declared. “No one will stop me from eating sweets now!”

  
Small arms failed around. A few screams could be heard. In a matter of seconds, Sabine, Tom, Kyoya, and the twins were caramelized in place.

  
“Haruhi get out of here!” Tamaki pushed her back into the bakery. Ayla caught the girl and quickly closed and locked the door.

  
“How sweet,” Sugar Boy commented. “I bet you will taste delicious!” With a quick tap, faster than Tamaki could react, Tamaki started to turn yellow with brown crust on the top of his person. “A cheese cake is unexpected.”

  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?” Ladybug asked as she arrived on the scene.

  
_“That girl in red is Ladybug,” Hawkmoth said. “Her Miraculous is her earrings. Grab them!”_

  
“Hand over your Miraculous!” Sugar Boy announced. “If you do so, I’ll share my treats with you.”

  
“No thanks,” Ladybug said. “I’m the daughter of the world best bakers. Nothing you make can compare.”

  
Sugar Boy launched himself at Ladybug who gracefully dodged. With a flick of her wrist, her yo-yo came shooting out. Sugar Boy avoided the attack and attempted to grab it. With another flick, the yo-yo came back unharmed.

  
“Who is the girl in the red suit?” Haruhi asked.

  
“That’s Ladybug,” Ayla was moving her phone following the action. “She one of the two main Superheroes of Paris.”

  
“I didn’t know Superheroes were real,” Haruhi said. “Are they really needed that much.”

  
“It’s complicated.” Ayla shrugged. “The other one should be showing up soon. But don’t worry, Ladybug always comes through and saves the day.”

  
“What about my friends who have been transformed into sweet?”

  
“One of Ladybug’s powers is to reverse all damaged caused by the super villain. So your friends will be safely returned.”

  
“Silly Ladybug,” Sugar Boy said. “There a reason I haven’t eaten the people yet.”

  
“The people…?” Ladybug trailed off. Here blue eyes darted around her surroundings. The candied buildings all had bites of various sizes taken out. The people who were transformed were untouched. “Wait, you don’t mean…”

  
“Yes, that is right!” Sugar Boy snapped his fingers. The sweet people twitched. With an instant turn, all heads were directed towards the female superhero. “Sweet warriors get her!”

  
The sweet zombies started moving towards Ladybug. She looked around and pulled out her yo-yo. With slight hesitation, she whipped around her weapon to deflect the oncoming attacks.

  
“Didn’t anyone teach you not to play with your food?” a male voice called out. The crowd of sweet zombies collapsed leaving a silver stick shining in the sunlight.

  
“I already beat you to that one,” Ladybug thanked as the stick retracted. A boy dressed in a tight black leather suit, with green eyes, and cat ears on his blond hair arrived on the scene.

  
“Seems I’m rubbing off on you Milady,” Chat Noir smiled. “Wanna debrief me on this situation?”

  
“A bad boy denied sweet,” Ladybug said. “Anything he touches turns to a sweet, even people.”

  
“Then you’re safe,” Chat Noir winked. “You’re sweet enough.”

  
“Now is not the time for that Kitty,” Ladybug sighed. “But it is time for my Lucky Charm!” The yo-yo spun in the air. In a quick flash a small item landed in Ladybug’s hands.

  
“A bamboo comb,” Chat Noir said as Ladybug inspected it. “At least we will go out in style.”

  
“I don’t see anything I could use this for,” Ladybug commented. “Must not be time to use this yet.”

  
“Actually I see a little bug on the comb; maybe it is a sign to go see our master. But why would the Lucky Charm tell us to get Chloe?”

  
“Not Chloe, but we do need the power of the Queen Bee.”

  
“Go get it Milady,” Chat Noir said. “I’ll keep our Sugar Boy distracted.”

  
“I’ll be back post haste! Bug out!”

  
Sugar Boy launched himself at Chat Noir in an attempt to touch him. With feline grace, he was able to avoid the physical contact. With quick wrist flicks, Chat’s staff dealt a fury of blows to the villain. Sugar Boy managed to dodge the first few strikes but was blown away by the last few. The villain quickly recovered a kicked Chat Noir. The super hero was sent flying and crashed through the door of the bakery.

  
“Are you okay?” Haruhi asked.

  
“Yeah I have things under control.” Chat Noir answered, face completely clam and reassuringly.

  
“Where did Ladybug go?” Ayla asked, as she helped Chat Noir to his feet.

  
“She went to go get an ally,” he said. “That is not important right now. The akuma is your friend right? Do you have any idea where the akuma might be hiding?”

  
“Akuma? Hiding? I know what those words mean individually, but not in the context you’re asking about.” Haruhi lowered her eyes.

  
“An akuma is a black butterfly that possess and object and transforms a person into a super villain,” Ayla briefed.

  
“Oh. Well Honey-Senpai usually carries a stuffed, pink rabbit with him,” Haruhi mused, “but he didn’t bring with him on this trip.”

  
“What caused him to become akumatized?” Chat Noir asked.

  
“Well we were doing a sweets tasting at this bakery, but they must have been too sweet and triggered a cavity. This has happened once before,” Haruhi responded.

  
“Well I can see how that triggered the transformation,” Chat Noir said. “This is the best bakery in all of Paris.”

  
“I’m sure they would be happy to get your endorsement,” Ayla smiled. “So, what do we think the Akuma might be hiding in?”

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
A wooden door opened, ringing a bell to signal the arrival of Marinette into Master Fu’s healing business. She quickly looked around to find an older gentleman wearing a red, Hawaiian-style shirt. The man was sitting on a floor table sipping tea with a small, turtle-like creature. A small, ladybug-like creature flew towards the green creature.

  
“Master,” Marinette called out. “I am sorry to interrupt you.”

  
“It’s okay Marinette,” he said. “I’ve been watching the news. You’re here for a Miraculous, right?”

  
“Yes, my Lucky Charm gave me a comb. So I think we need the power of Queen Bee.”

  
“Are you sure it is a wise idea to call upon Chloe? Even though she has progressed due to Ladybug’s trust in her, Hawkmoth and Mayura have been monitoring her.”

  
“Well, the villain is one of the guests who came to my family’s bakery,” Marinette sighed. “I feel kind of responsible.”

  
“I am sure you’re not to blame,” Master Fu walked over to the record player. His fingers danced over a few buttons and a large, red and black case emerged from a secret compartment. He opened the case and pulled out a comb. “Pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely, such powers on hand to serve a greater good. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them.”

  
“Don’t worry Master, I won’t let you down!”

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
Chat Noir flew a few feet back and landed on back on his feet. With a few pants he resumed his battle stance. Sugar Boy proved to be more of a threat than he thought. In addition, his sugar zombies added more to his worries. His stick extended again, and he twirled it around. Sugar Boy just laughed as he launched himself in to the air.

  
“Catch me if you can,” Sugar Boy coaxed. “I bet the Eiffel Tower will taste delicious once I get my hands on it!”

  
“Oh you won’t get away from me!” Chat Noir called out. He didn’t give chase right away; he needed a moment to catch his breath.

  
“Chat Noir!” Ayla came running up, Haruhi in tow. The Japanese girl looked uncomfortable and that she was dragged against her will. Ayla’s hand was wrapped around her wrist. “Still nothing from Ladybug?”

  
“Nope,” he sighed. “Not even a call. It’s a shame you can’t keep your necklace for times like these.”

  
“Why would Ayla need a necklace?” Haruhi asked.

  
“A lady always has to look her best,” Ayla knowingly winked.

  
Ladybug landed next to the group and her yo-yo retracted back to her hand.

  
“Sorry it took so long,” Ladybug said. “I ran into some trouble.”

  
“I will always wait for you Milady,” Chat Noir said.

  
“Excuse me, I didn’t catch you name earlier,” Ladybug said as she turned to Haruhi. “I am Ladybug, one of the superheroes of Paris.”

  
“I am Haruhi Fujioka.”

  
“Haruhi Fujioka,” Ladybuy extended her hand. When she unclenched her fist, a small wooden box was revealed. “Here is the Bee Miraculous, which grants you the power to immobilize your opponent. You will use it for the greater good.”

  
Haruhi took the box and opened. A ball of light shot out and danced around her for a few seconds before stopping in front of her. In another burst, a bee-like creature emerged.  
“I am Pollen. I am at your service my queen,” Pollen bowed.

  
“Once the job is complete, you will return your Miraculous to me,” Ladybug continued. “Can I trust you Haruhi?”

  
“No,” Haruhi answered flatly. “I am grateful that you asked me, but I don’t think I am cut out to be a superhero.”

  
“Wow,” Chat Noir gasped. “I don’t think I ever seen anyone turn down a Miraculous before. This is a surprise.”

  
“Please reconsider,” Ladybug said. “This is a way for you to help out your friend who has been akumatized.”

  
“Well,” Haruhi looked around. “I did resolve to have experiences of all kinds. However, I don’t want to hold you back. My physical prowess is lacking.”

  
“That is okay, just trust in your natural instincts.”

  
“If you want to transform my queen,” Pollen spoke, “you just need to say ‘Pollen, buzz on!’ and I’ll take care of the rest.”

  
“It’s okay girl,” Ayla reassured. “When it comes to rescuing your friends, you shouldn’t hesitate.”

  
“It’s okay if you are scared,” Chat Noir said. “Both Ladybug and I were scared our first time too. You don’t have to worry. We will be with you every step of the way.”

  
“We will provide you with the guidance we didn’t have when we started out,” Ladybug smiled.

  
“Okay, I will do my best,” Haruhi said as she fastened the comb into her hair. It took a few tries since her hair was much shorter than the average girl’s (since she has the pass as a boy in the host club too). “Pollen! Buzz on!”

  
Haruhi was engulfed in a bright yellow light for a quick second. When the light dissipated she was wearing her superhero uniform. The suit was skin tight, reviling certain assets there were usually hidden by the Ouran blazer. The suit was yellow in the center but as it moved to the extremities, legs, arms, and neck, it gradated to black. Her hair was jet black with blonde highlights. Over her eyes was a dark blue, sunglasses-like visor, with hexagonal patterns similar to compound eyes. There was a white scarf wrapped around her neck and hung down to her chest, but it was attached to the suit.  
“That is an outfit,” Chat Noir said. “It is stylish and practical.”

  
“I am not sure how I feel about this,” Haruhi said. “It’s a little much, and I hang out with some flamboyant rich boys.”

  
“Well the costume does come from the depths of your subconscious,” Ladybug chimed in. “Just deal with it. After all, it is a onetime thing.”

  
“Your special power is called Venom. You can only use it once, and then you will have five minutes before you revert back,” Chat Noir explained.

  
“You really are a good source of superhero tips,” Ayla commented.

  
“Where did Sugar Boy go?” Ladybug asked.

  
“He said he was going to try to eat the Eiffel Tower,” Chat Noir said.

  
“Why do all villains end up there?” Ladybug asked. She turned to Haruhi, “Are you ready to go?”

  
“Sure,” Haruhi said, but didn’t sound too confident. As if on cue, wings sprouted out from the back of the new Queen Bee’s back.

  
“Your outfit has wings?” Chat Noir asked.

  
“Why shouldn’t it?” Haruhi asked. “Bees fly. So a bee super hero should be able to fly too. I am surprised Ladybug doesn’t have wings. Real ladybugs fly.”

  
“You make a good point,” Ladybug said as she saw all eyes land on her. “That’s not important now. Let’s go!”

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
The heroes arrived at the Eiffel Tower, but a moment too late. The once proud symbol of Paris was no longer made out of various metals, instead stood a giant crepe that eclipsed the sun. Chocolate syrup was running down the dessert, causing a mini-flood in the city.

  
“Wow, Honey-senpai really did all of this?” Haurhi asked as she looked on at all of the destruction and half eaten desserts that was once the city of Paris.

  
“He was akumatized, so it wasn’t really him,” Ladybug tried to reassure her. “The thing is how do we lure him to us?”

  
“Plus we have to figure where his Akuma is hiding too,” Chat Noir added.

  
“Well what does an Akuma usually hide in?” Haruhi asked.

  
“Any type of item really. It usually whatever the victim had them on or near them at the time of akumazation,” Ladybug explained.  
“Well we were trying desserts at the bakery, but I wasn’t participating too much because I don’t care for sweets. The sweets must have triggered a cavity and that when he rushed out crying. So could the akuma be in his cavity?”

  
The two superheroes looked stunned at her train of thought. The akuma does posssess an object, and a tooth does count as on object. They have been tasked to destroy countless and various objects, but nothing ever inside a person. The closes they have gotten was when Lila turned into a clam and Ladybug has to break her open.  
“We can lure him out,” Chat Noir said. “He does want sweets.”

  
“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air. In a flash a ladybug spotted box appeared and landed in her hands. “Bonbons?”

  
“I think whatever force is behind your lucky charm is messing with us,” Chat Noir chuckled. “These items keep getting more and more random.”

  
“Just follow my lead,” Ladybug sighed. Deep down, she did kind of agree with what he said.

  
The heroes ran towards the Eiffel Tower. With skilled movements, which even surprised Haruhi herself, they managed to dodge the falling whip cream and strawberries. The closers they got their destination, the more they realized Sugar Boy was nowhere around.

  
“Looking for me?” Sugar boy called out. Eyes darted to the location of the voice. “I’ll be right there to grab your Miraculouses after I finish eating this.”

  
“Sure you can the Eiffel Tower,” Ladybug said as she placed her hands on the box. “Or you can come and share these bonbons with me.”

  
“Why would I want to eat your bonbons when I can make my own delicious sweets?”

  
“Well, they’re from the The Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie,” Chat Noir added.

  
“Yes! The best bakery in Paris!” Haruhi chimed in. “It is why my friends and I came all the way from Japan to test it out.”

  
“The best?”

  
“Yes,” Ladybug smiled. “Probably a little better than you can make.”

  
_“Don’t listen to them Sugar Boy! It’s a trap!”_ Hawkmoth warned.

  
“Can I try one?” Sugar Boy asked.

  
“Yes, just come down here,” Ladybug coaxed.

  
Sugar Boy jumped down and cautiously walked towards the trio. He slowly reached out his hand, but Ladybug smacked it away.

  
“Open wide,” Ladybug pulled out a bonbon. Sugar Boy opened his mouth and Ladybug gently flicked it in.

  
_“Spit it out!”_

  
“This is delicious,” Sugar Boy exclaimed. If this was Shokugeki No Souma (Food Wars) his clothes would have blasted off. This isn’t that kind of fic. “Can I have another one?”  
“Sure,” Ladybug winked.

  
“Sorry Honey-senpai,” Haruhi quietly said to herself as she pulled out her weapon, which was a top of sorts, recognizing Ladybug’s signal. “Venom!” The top pulsed and engorged revealing a slightly bigger than hand-size stinger.

  
“Open wide,” Ladybug smiled.

  
Sugar Boy opened his mouth to take in another bonbon. Within a second, he let out a small scream that lasted for less than a second. Haruhi stabbed him the back, immobilizing the villain.  
“I hope you can forgive me,” Haruhi said as she retracted her weapon.

  
“Most akuma victims don’t have memories of their time as a villain,” Ladybug tried to reassure her.

  
“Cataclysm,” a dark aura surrounded Chat Noir’s hand. “I think this will be the grosses use of my Cataclysm yet.” He placed his hand inside Sugar Boy’s mouth. With a slight tap, all the teeth turned black and dissolved. A black and purple butterfly wiggled itself out of Sugar Boy’s mouth. It tried to flutter away.

  
“No more evil doing for you evil akuma!” Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yo-yo. “Time to de-evilize!” She pressed the button on the top of her yo-yo. Two small doors opened and a white butterfly emerged. A shadow aura surrounded Sugar Boy and dissipated revealing the boy who was transferred.

  
“Honey-senpai!” Haruhi ran to the fallen boy.

  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug threw the bonbon box into the air. It exploded in a burst of red lights. A swarm of ladybugs flew around Paris undoing all the damage that was caused. Buildings returned from being sweets. Peoples, including all the hosts, returned back to their original forms.

  
“Where am I?” Mitsukuni asked. “Who are you? What happened?”

  
“Pound it!” Chat Noir and Ladybug celebrated as they pounded their fists together.

  
“You may have tasted the sweetness of victory today Ladybug. Mark my words, the next time you have dessert, you will taste the bitterness of defeat,” Hawkmoth said as his window closed.

  
“Thank you for giving the chance to rescue my friend,” Haruhi thanked Ladybug with a deep bow. “How do I transform back?”

  
“Just say buzz off,” Ladybug said.

  
“Buzz off? Isn’t that kind of rude?”

  
“We didn’t make the rules,” Chat Noir shrugged.

  
“Buzz off!” Haruhi commanded. A Ball of light popped out from the comb on her head. She pulled the Miraculous off. “Thank you for lending me your power as well Pollen.”

  
“Anything to be of service to you my queen,” Pollen bowed. Haruhi handed the Miraculous back to Ladybug.

  
“Oh, I have to take Honey-senpai back to the bakery so we can check on our friends,” Haruhi excused herself and her fellow host.

  
**Sugar Boy**

  
The music room was abuzz with the chatter of countless patrons chatting and watching the host. All the members were dressed in historical French fashion.

  
“These cakes are so delicious,” a girl cried out in delight.

  
“I cannot put this down!” another girl squealed.

  
“I want to savor every bite,” a third girl moaned, “but I also want to eat it all right away.”

  
“Glad you ladies like these desserts,” Tamaki cheered. “They came from the best bakery in all of Paris.”

  
“It a shame we couldn’t form a partnership or establish some sort of contract with them,” Kyoya sighed. “Even though they’re the best, they are a small family-owned bakery. They couldn’t take on the additional work, nor would they share their recipes.”

  
“We still had fun Kyo-chan,” Mitsukuni reassured. “Right Taka-chan?”

  
“Mmm,” Takashi answered.

  
“We did come up with some great new ideas,” Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

  
“We even have new photo books for sale on our online store, with more merchandise coming soon,” Kyoya announced.

  
“I don’t really like sweets,” Haruhi said, “but even I don’t mind eating these sweets.”

  
Haruhi wistfully sighed. She had quite the adventure as a superhero, even though it was short lived. She wasn’t sure if this was an experience she was willing to share with her other host club members. She knew they would find a way to spoil it for her. The twins might actually make a costume based off her suit. Kyoya might find a way to make money off of it, and get exclusive rights to her image and merchandising. Tamaki might go into “over protective father mode,” and that was something she wasn’t interested in dealing with.

  
“Hey Haruhi, come here,” Hikaru waved her over.

  
“We have something to show you,” Kaoru added.

  
“What is it this time?” Haruhi asked as she walked over.

  
“Does this look familiar to you?” Hikaru placed a photo paper on the table. In the picture was a photo of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Haruhi as Queen Bee, with photo credit to the Lady Blog.  
“Not in the slightest,” she answered.

  
“This superhero in the bee outfit looks a little like you,” Kaoru smirked. “She showed up and disappeared around the same time we were in Paris. A coincidence, I think not.”  
“Oh please,” Haruhi smiled. “Superheroes are not real.”

* * *

  
**Author Note:** Sorry. I haven’t written a story since 2010. My skills have seriously deteriorated. This story has been cross posted. This was just one of my many ideas for a Miraculous Ladybug crossover. This one shot was written like and in the spiritual style of an actual episode. I did drop a few plot points, but that would have extended the story past the one shot I wanted. Takashi Mori would have created a Sentimonster from his need to protect Mitsukuni. The Bee Miraculous would have been passed through all the host club members. Adrien was going to have a bigger role, plus a few scenes with the twins since their mother is famous in the fashion world.


End file.
